With the rapid development of electronic apparatus, many electronic apparatus are equipped with display units capable of displaying various data information, such as text information, audio information, and video information. These data information may be stored in the electronic apparatus or obtained from another electronic apparatus. The information display function of the electronic apparatus provides a way for a user to obtain the information visually.
For example, in daily life, people may establish conversion groups via mobile QQ or WeChat (a group chatting software similar to MSN), etc. Each member of one group may read messages in a message display region and participate chat by inputting comments in a message input region about topics in which he/she is interested. In this way, the people can communicate and have fun by group chatting even though they may be dispersed in different locations. For another example, debugging information may be displayed on a display interface when the electronic apparatus is subjected to debugging so that the user may be informed of current debugging state of the electronic apparatus.